Toujours pour
by DianaRL
Summary: FrUk, történelmi. Miután Franciaországnak nyoma veszett, Anglia útra kelt, hogy megtalálja egyetlen és nem épp legkedvesebb szomszédját. Azonban nem örülhetnek sokáig a viszontlátásnak, ugyanis a kolostort, amiben tartózkodnak, a magyarok támadása fenyegeti.
1. Prológus

A fuldai kolostor tiszteletet parancsolóan emelkedett ki az őt körülvevő síkságból, ahogy a lenyugvó nap még utoljára megpihentette rajta a szemét. Az épület zömöknek, bevehetetlennek tűnt, mintha maga az Úr védené, ami talán így is volt, de a magyar sereget még ez sem érdekelte.  
Magyarország félve tekintett fel a vezérére, mire Zolta mindentudóan végignézett rajta, mintha tudná, mire gondol. Persze rebesgették, hogy ő is ért a sámánmágiához, de a fiú már rég megtanulta, hogy sosem hihet a pletykáknak.  
- Te is jól tudod a választ – mosolyodott el keserűen a fejedelem a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – Én sem élvezetből döntöttem így, elhiheted. Bármit is gondolnak a nyugatiak, egyikünk sem lelketlen szörnyeteg, ezt neked kellene a legjobban tudni – veregette még meg óvatosan a vállát, majd visszalovagolt a harcosaihoz, egyedül hagyva Dánielt.  
Magyarország képtelen volt belenyugodni az ártatlan emberek halálába, már eddig is fél-kedvvel követte a vezéreit, hiába tudta, hogy mindez szükséges. A puszta törvénye volt ez, vagy ő öl, vagy őt ölik meg, márpedig semmi kedve sem volt elfeledett nemzetként eltűnni a föld színéről. Mégis, amikor hallania kellett a szerzetesek üvöltéseit, utolsó jajkiáltásaikat, úgy érezte, mintha saját sámánjait, lelke legmélyét ölnék meg.  
Zolta elhaladtában még kedélyesen visszakiáltott, újra felvéve megszokott, határozott kiállását és kissé parancsolgató hangsúlyát, amit csak Dániel jelenlétében hagyott el.  
- Bárki bármit is tesz, Fulda egy hónapon belül elbukik.

~TP~

Az apátságban dolgozó szerzetesek mind abbahagyták a munkát, ahogy a fehér ló lassan elhaladt mellettük. A rajta heverő fiú még épphogy férfikorba lépett, szőke haja csaknem teljesen eltakarta az arcát, de még így is látszott, hogy nem idevalósi, hosszú utat tehetett meg a kolostorig. Zöld köpenyét, amely szinte teljesen beborította a testét, friss vér itatta át, a vállából nyílvessző állt ki, segítség nélkül bármelyik pillanatban elvérezhetett.  
Habár a bencések már rég elzárkóztak mindenféle világi dologtól, szerzetessé válásukkor megfogadták, hogy segítséget nyújtanak a rászorulóknak, így nem tétováztak, amikor meglátták a sebesült fiút.  
- Ferenc, kérlek, hozz egy kis vizet – parancsolt rá erélyesen az egyik szerzetes, Benedek barát a nem messze ácsorgó fiúra. Jelölt vagy noncius lehetett, maximum tizenöt évesnek tűnt, de inkább mondták volna fiatalabbnak, ráadásul félhosszú, szőke hajával, lágy vonásaival és nagy, kék szemeivel inkább tűnt volna lánynak. Most azonban a döbbenet és a rettenet fagyott az arcára, és Benedek barát felszólításával nem törődve mozdulatlanul bámulta az ájult fiút.  
- Ha nem sietsz, itt fog meghalni – tette hozzá a szerzetes, és habár az arcán nem látszódott neheztelés, a hangjába aggodalom és enyhe sürgetés vegyült. Ferenc, mintha álomból riadt volna, egyből elrohant a közeli patakhoz, amíg Benedek barát kiszedte a fiú vállából a nyilat.  
- Magyarok - sóhajtott fel lemondóan az egyik szerzetes azok közül, akik a sebesült köré gyűltek, miután szemügyre vette a nyilat, alig pár perc múlva pedig már az egész apátság zengett az imádságoktól és könyörgésektől, _„Uram, óvj meg mindet a magyarok nyilaitól…"_  
Ha Benedek barát nincs ott, a kolostor lakói alig egy óra alatt el is menekültek volna. Azonban a mindig jámbor szerzetes elkiáltotta magát, mire a rémült és zavarodott tömeg egyből megállt.  
- Testvéreim! Magára hagyhatjuk-e kolostorunkat, és ezzel Urunkat ilyen nehéz időkben? Magára hagyhatunk-e valakit, akinek szüksége van ránk, csak mert a barbár népség nem messze jár? Én azt mondom, ki kell tartanunk. Mindig is voltak, és mindig is lesznek, akik ártanak embertársaiknak, de rájuk Isten nyila fog lecsapni, nem a magyaroké! Ha ez a sorsunk, hát meghalunk, de nem futamodunk meg gyáván.  
Határozott, megrendíthetetlen hangja hallatán a szerzetesek megnyugodni látszottak, azok, akik elkezdték összeszedni az apátság kevés értékeit, most visszarakták őket a helyükre. Egyedül egyvalaki elégedetlenkedett, az a szerzetes, aki felfedezte, hogy a nyíl a magyaroktól származik.  
- Mondd meg, testvérem, miért ér ez a fiú élete többet, mint bármelyikünké? Mint mindannyiunké? – mutatott körbe, mire néhányan hevesen bólogatni kezdtek. – Ha itt maradunk, garantált a vesztünk, hát miért nem használjuk ki a kegyet, hogy ezt elkerülhetjük?  
- Róbert barát, olyan vagy, mint a hegyi patak, folyton fecseg, de szavaiban még maga sem találja az értelmet. – A másik szerzetes már épp dühösen visszavágott volna, azonban Benedek barát nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy a fiú miatt maradunk itt. Mint ahogy a jó lovag sem futamodik meg látva a az ellenséget, így nekünk sem szabad elmenekülnünk látva a végzetünket. És a vitánkat lezártnak tekintem – nézett kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel Róbert barátra, majd Ferenc segítségével felnyalábolta az ájult fiút, akinek közben kimosta a sebét, és bevitte a kolostor épületébe.  
A tömeg már szétoszlott, de Róbert barát még mindig ugyanott állt, és szerzetestársa után nézett, habár rég elment. Aztán szomorúan elmosolyodott, majd halkan sóhajtva a másik után suttogta.  
- Mondd, Benedek, miért van az, hogy mindig a lovag beszél belőled?  
Senki sem hallotta az imáját, ami mindannyiukért szólt, és ami még reménykedett egy jobb jövőben.


	2. I, Első fejezet

Arthur mindössze egy dolgot tudott jelenleg: fogalma sem volt, hol van. Bár talán nem is ez volt rá a jó kifejezés, mivel lényegében ez is azon dolgok hosszú sorát gazdagította, amiben nem lehetett biztos, egyelőre még csak a megnyugtató sötétség, a nagy semmi a szemhéjai mögött tűnt biztonságosnak és kézzel foghatónak. A hallása mintha teljesen kiéleződött volna, nem messze tőle nyugodt, elcsendesült lélegzetvételeket hallott, amit néha megszakított egy-egy horkantás, néhány lépéssel arrébb pedig halk kaparászás harsant, mintha valaki ütemesen egymáshoz dörzsölne két követ, hogy belőlük szikra pattanjon.  
Amikor kinyitotta végre a szemét, először minden csak puszta vörös és vakító sárga volt, mintha vérrel kevert napfény folyna a szemeibe, csak hosszú pislogás után tisztult ki a látása, és tudta szemügyre venni a szobát.  
Mellette egy szerzetes aludta az igazak álmát, szája nyitva, haja, ahol még nem hullott ki, kócosan meredezett össze-vissza, fekete habitusa kopottan ölelte körbe cingár alakját. Ha jobban megnézte az ember, látszott, hogy nem öreg, de a gondok még álmában is ráncokat festettek a homlokára.  
Arthur azonban nem folytathatta tovább nyugodtan a nézelődést, újra felhangzott a kaparászás, csak most sokkal erősebben, a fiú pedig automatikusan az íjáért kapott volna, de nem volt sehol.  
Pár másodperc múlva Francis tekintett be az ablaknyílásból.

Arthur sok mindenre fel volt készülve annak tekintetében, hol fog majd rálelni tengerentúli szomszédjára. Elindulása óta eszébe jutottak már sötét tömlöcök, bevehetetlen erődök, vérmocskos kínzókamrák, sőt, még sebtében kapart, jelöletlen sírok is, de az, hogy egy kolostorban leljen rá a Német-Római Birodalom szívében, nos, ez jócskán meghaladta még az ő képzeletét is. Mint általában mindenki, először ő sem tudta, hogyan reagáljon a másik felbukkanására, egyelőre képtelen volt dönteni, hogy a nyakába ugorjon, vagy csak szimplán felpofozza.  
Mivel a túlzott örömködés nem illett volna hozzá, inkább az utóbbinál maradt.  
Elképzelhető volt Benedek barát döbbenete, amikor felriadt a hangos csattanásra, és az első dolog, amit meglátott, egy csapzott, vérző, és látszólag üvölteni készülő mélynövésű fiú volt, szemben egy vöröslő képű szerzetespalántával, aki nem igazán tudta, sírjon, nevessen, vagy viszonozza az előbbi nemes gesztust.  
- Hülye béka, mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! Lelépsz pár évtizedre, sütteted itt a hasad, én meg rohanhattam végig egész Európát! Na várj csak, majd adok én neked szó nélkül elhúzni – indult meg ismét Anglia nagy hévvel a vele szemben álló felé, azonban az eddig némán szemlélődő szerzetes megelégelve a drámázást egyszerűen felemelte kissé, aminek hatására Arthur tehetetlenül kalimpálva ott maradt a levegőben. Benedek könnyedén megtehette ezt, körülbelül hatszor volt magasabb Angliánál, amiért a fiú ismét és sokadszorra elátkozta a sorsot.  
- Elnézést kérek mindannyiunk nevében, fiatalúr, hogy nem üdvözölhettük illendően, de úgy érzem, lenne egy kis megbeszélnivalónk. Az én nevem Benedek, ennek a kolostornak az apátja, és igen hálás lennék, ha nem próbálna hosszantartó sérüléseket szerezni az egyik nonciusunknak. Köszönöm.  
- Arthur. Nem – morogta sértetten Anglia, némiképp elégedetlenül kötözött sonkához illő testhelyzetével. – És tegyen le.  
- A vendég kérése nálunk parancs – jelentette ki Benedek, és mire Angliában tudatosult volna a kárörvendő él a hangjában, már a padlón elterülve találta magát.  
- Maguknak nem az embereken kellene segíteniük? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon.  
- Ne aggódj, Urunk ennyiért még megbocsát – jegyezte meg az apát halványan mosolyogva.  
- Még szerencse, már aggódtam a lelki üdvösségéért – mondta ironikusan Arthur, majd a vállát fogva feltápászkodott.  
- Jut eszembe, hogy van a karja?  
Arthur igyekezett mind a fájdalomról, mind a szerzetesről tudomást sem venni. Utóbbit úgy tűnik, ez nem igazán érdekelte, és mivel a háta mögé vonta Francist, a fiú kénytelen volt ráfigyelni. Az illető bezzeg vigyorgott, mint a tejbetök – bár Angliának el kellett ismernie, hogy inkább volt az zavart mosoly, mint kárörvendő vigyor, de valahogy most nem érezte köztük a különbséget.  
- Nem tudom, ott, ahonnan jött, mi a szokás, de itt szoktak válaszolni a feltett kérdésre.  
- Hát igen, de nem mindenki jöhet ilyen fejlett környezetből, van, aki még kénytelen barlangban lakni meg kovakőre vadászni – vigyorodott el féloldalasan Arthur, majd megpróbálta megkerülni az apátot. Ismét nem sikerült.  
- Ez esetben ma este megemlítem önöket is az imámban – mosolyodott el az apát is, amitől a szemében huncut csillanás gyúlt, de egy pillanat múlva már el is tűnt. – Amíg itt van nálunk, Ferenc fog segíteni önnek, úgy látom, már úgyis ismerik egymást. Remélem, ittléte alatt sikerül elmélyednie Urunk jóságában.  
Mielőtt bármelyikük akár csak egy szóval tiltakozhatott volna, Benedek már kint is volt az ajtón, magára hagyva a két fiatalt.  
- Annyi név van a világon, és komolyan Franz? – ült vissza Arthur immár megnyugodva eddigi fekhelyére.  
- Te se tudnál fél másodperc alatt jobbat kitalálni, hidd el.  
- Naná, főleg, ha csak ezt az egyet ismerném. – Anglia vigyorogva hátradőlt, majd a plafonon szertefutó hajszálrepedéseket kezdte tanulmányozni, mintha csak ügyelne, nehogy bármelyik pillanatban rájuk szakadjon a plafon, de ő is tudta, hogy csak nem akar a másik szemébe nézni. Sokkal könnyebb lett volna nem tudni a válaszokat.  
- Miért tűntél el?  
A néma csend sokáig rezgett a fülében, a kínosan hosszú hallgatást csak néha szakította meg egy-egy neszező sóhaj vagy zavart kézlegyintés.  
- Most komolyan elrontanád ezzel a találkozás örömét? – vigyorodott el kínosan Francis, hangjának mesterkélt éle szétszaggatta a csendet, de Arthur nem akart szólni érte. Tudta, hogy hamarosan meg fogja ismerni, mi történt, ha kell, hát szavak nélkül.  
- Főleg, hogy még csak nem is köszönthettelek rendesen – jelentette ki gúnyosan Anglia, majd látva, hogy Franciaország lassan elkezd hátrébb araszolni, gyorsan hozzátette. – Nyugalom, nem is akarom bepótolni. Semmi kedvem megbizonyosodni arról, hogy a szerzetesek _tényleg_ csak habitust hordanak-e.  
- Ugyan, ez csak arcátlan pletyka – mondta Francis közönyös hangon, de Arthurt nem nyugtatta meg, hogy közben cinkosan rákacsintott.

Arthur még sosem volt azelőtt túl sokat szerzetesek közt, azt meg főleg nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is el fog jutni egy tanácskozásukra. Most mégis itt ült zavartan a kolostor tanácskozótermében, hallgatva az egymás után felszólaló férfiakat, és talán kirekesztve érezte volna magát, ha Franciaország nincs mellette. A fiú azonban nem hagyta unatkozni, igaz, hogy figyelni se igazán, minden felszólalóhoz valamilyen megjegyzést fűzött, és egy idő után Anglia kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a másik előző életében egy pletykás vénasszony lehetett.  
- Ő ott Róbert barát, egy nemesi család második gyereke. Katonából lett szerzetes – mutatott egy mogorva kinézetű, szúrós tekintetű férfira, aki idegesen pásztázta az apró termet. – Ő akart otthagyni elvérezni a kapu előtt.  
- Valamiért van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem leszünk puszipajtások – fintorodott el Arthur.  
- Az apáttal már találkozhattál, itt körülbelül őt a leglényegesebb ismerned, szintén nemes volt, azt mondják, lemondott a földjeiről a testvére javára. Persze ez inkább csak amolyan pletyka, nem sokan hiszik el, bár én kinézném belőle.  
Anglia valahol ezek után vesztette el a fonalat, ezek számára csak német nevek voltak megjegyezhetetlen egymásutánban, semmi lényeges, hisz tudta, hamarosan úgyis továbbáll. Mégsem szakította félbe Francist, érdeklődve hallgatta, vagy legalábbis próbált úgy tenni, inkább a hangjára figyelt, a leheletére a füle mellett, a vállához érő tincsek cirógatására, ahogy a másik mindig közelebb hajolt, amikor mondani akart valamit, hogy más ne hallja. Tudta, hogy ha vele megy Franciaország, ha nem, neki hamarosan haza kell térnie.  
A tanácskozás végül véget nem érő vitává nyúlt, a kedves szavak és az erőtlen tiltakozások időközben felőrlődtek a rettegés kereke alatt, a végére már mindenkinek enyhe ingerültség rezgett a hangjában, és Arthur félig Francisra borulva szenvedett a félálom határán.  
A döntés alapján végül az apát levelet írt a német-római császárhoz segítséget vagy tanácsot kérve, addig is pedig vártak. Mást úgysem igazán tehettek.

Koromsötét, csillagtalan éjszaka volt, még a hol fényét is eltakarták a súlyos esőfelhők. Egyedül a kolostor kapujában pislákolt némi fény, máskor utat mutatva az elfáradt vándoroknak, most azonban inkább az éjszakai támadást igyekezett megelőzni. Habár időközben változott a funkciója, a jelképessége még mindig megmaradt, mint ahogy maga a kolostor és a falai is az utolsó reménysugarat nyújtották a benne tartózkodóknak.  
Ennél tökéletesebb körülmények nem is lehettek volna ahhoz, hogy valaki észrevétlenül akarjon érkezni. A fekete köpeny egybeolvadt a sötétséggel, csak a lágy hullámzása látszott és az ágak reccsenése hallatszott, mintha csak egy vadállat osonna az erdő mélyén, lámpás nem volt nála, elég jól ismerte már az utat. Bőven volt ideje tanulmányoznia az elmúlt napokban ahhoz, hogy akár hunyt szemmel vagy vakon se tévedjen el.  
Mire az idegen a kolostorhoz ért, már alkonyodott, ködös derengésbe vonva az épületet, világosságot azonban nem hozott. A földek még üresek voltak, a szerzetesek még csak ilyentájt keltek fel, a kapuőr pedig már szinte bóbiskolt, meg sem hallotta a halk lépteket, épp, ahogy sejtette. Ezek a németek mindig olyan kiszámíthatóak, túl precízek és szabálytisztelőek ahhoz, hogy bármi furfangra számítson tőlük az ember.  
Az épülethez érve Magyarország ledobta a csuklyát a fejéről, majd fájdalmas arccal közelebb sétált. Alig észrevehetően, de egyik lábára kissé bicegett, a köpeny alatt rongyos, mocskos ruhát viselt, amitől úgy nézett ki, mint bármelyik egyszerű koldus.  
Aztán egyszerűen leült a kapu tövébe, és várt. Tudta, hogy amint a szerzetesek felkelnek, és elindulnak, hogy imádott jelmondatuk szerint éljenek, észre fogják venni, és befogadják egy időre a szerencsétlenül járt fiút. Mindig így történt, mióta a bátyja helyett már ő járt el a hadjáratokra. Onnantól már csak a megfelelő pillanatban ki kell nyitnia a kaput és beengedni a magyarokat, újabb harc nélküli küzdelem, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a zsákmány jó ideig ki fog tartani.  
Nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy nyíljon a kapu, és egy fiú osonjon ki rajta. Látszólag ő is észrevétlenül akart távozni, sötétzöld köpenyét a fejére húzta, és talán rövidesen el is tűnt volna, ha nem találja szembe magát Magyarországgal. Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, mindketten meglepődve a másik ottlétén, miközben Dánielt átjárta az a furcsán jóleső bizsergés, amit a többi ország közelében érzett, de mielőtt tudatosult volna benne, mi is történt, a másik fiú olyan gyorsan visszasietett, mint ahogy az előbb feltűnt.  
Magyarország két dologban volt teljesen biztos, az egyik, hogy az ismeretlen ország el akarta hagyni a kolostort, viszont az ő ottléte megállította, a másik pedig, hogy ezek után semmiképp sem sikerülhet a terve.

- Francis – lökdöste meg gyengéden Arthur az előtte elterülő országot, majd a hatás kedvéért még bökött is néhányat az oldalába. Válaszul a másik nemes egyszerűséggel orrba rúgta, majd a másik oldalára fordult, és aludt tovább. – Az anyádúristenit, nem irigylem azt, aki kelteni szokott – motyogta Anglia orrhangon, miközben fájdalmasan dörzsölgette az orrát.  
Látva, hogy itt a kedves módszerek nem segítenek, nagy levegőt vett, majd tölcsért formázva a kezéből teljes hangerőn beleüvöltött a másik fülébe. Azon kívül, hogy néhány madár azon nyomban szívrohamban elhalálozott, és a kolostorban már nem maradt alvó vagy épen halló ember, végre Franciaország is méltóztatott felkelni, olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogyha Arthur egy perccel is később hajol el felőle, biztosan össze is fejeltek volna.  
- Napsugaras jóreggelt – vigyorodott el Anglia, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Reggeli gyorskérdésünk következik. Ön mit gondol, a) egy ország ücsörög a kapuban, vagy pedig b) egy ország ücsörög a kapuban?  
- Esküszöm, ha nem lőttek volna keresztül, most én tenném meg – nyögött fel elkínzottan Francis, majd egy pillanat múlva felfogta a másik szavainak értelmét. – Micsoda, itt? Mi van ma, országtalálkozó?  
- Úgy tűnik – rántotta meg a vállát Arthur, de a mozdulat egy fájdalmas grimaszba fordult. – Nem kellene, nem is tudom, megnézned, hogy nem ellenség-e? Még mielőtt beengednék, ha lehetséges.  
- Miért nem nézted meg te?  
- Nem tudom, rémlik-e, de az elmúlt évtizedekben egyetlen rohadt országgal találkoztam személyesen, és az te voltál.  
- Na és…  
- Aki nem akart az első öt másodpercben kinyírni – tette hozzá Anglia, mielőtt a másik kötözködni kezdene.  
- Várjál már, mit kerestél te odakinn? – ötlött fel a gondolat Franciaországban, miközben próbálta kissé összekaparni magát.  
- Friss levegő, tudod. Nincs mindenki hozzászokva a bűzösborz-szagodhoz.  
- Egyem azt a kákabelű lelkedet – morogta az orra alatt a fiú, de látszott, hogy nem teljesen elégedett a válasszal.  
Végül nem is kellett kimenniük a kapun kívülre, mivel néhány szerzetes épp akkor vezette be a sántító koldust. Velük egyidős lehetett, talán egy kicsit fiatalabb, és még Francisénál is hosszabb haja volt, ráadásul ugyanolyan lágy, kissé lányos vonásai is voltak, így ha nem férfiruhát visel, Arthurnak komolyan el kellett volna gondolkodnia a nemén.  
Amikor meglátták egymást, a francia megtorpant, majd meglepett, csuklásszerű hangot hallatott, de az arca rezzenéstelen maradt.  
- Látom, ismered – jegyezte meg egykedvűen Anglia.  
- Sajnos volt már hozzá szerencsém – mondta komoran Franciaország, miközben figyelte, ahogy a fiút bekísérik a látogatók lakrészébe.

Tudták, amikor egyik reggel Benedek barát komoran, magába merülve lépett ki a szobájából egy levéllel a kezében, hogy nem kaptak segítséget a császártól. Egyikük sem lepődött meg, szinte nem is számítottak másra, ez is épp annyira volt várható, mint hogy télen esik a hó, vagy nyáron süt a nap.  
Épp ezért nem sokkal azután, hogy az apát elküldte a levelet, Arthur és Francis is papírt és pennát ragadott, hogy megírják saját, szívhez szóló üzenetüket.  
_„Kedves rokon,_  
_ajánlom, hogy ne hagyj minket cserben, _mert odamegyek, és feldugom a hülye kalapod a becses hátsó feledbe.  
_Ne aggódj, még én sem felejtettem el, hogy néz ki a kard, szívesen tartok neked is bemutatód._  
_Üdvözöl, és marad őszinte híved:_  
_Francia Királyság _és a jövőbeli Angol Birodalom  
Post Scriptum: Ha nem sietsz, lehet, hogy véletlenül le fog szarni egy pár tonnás sárkány. Én szóltam előre."


End file.
